Two new studies are being proposed to further investigate a theoretical model of chronic alcoholism and the family called the Life History model. This model was suggested by data from our current study in which the interactional behavior of 31 alcoholic families has been observed in three settings (home, multiple-family discussion group (MFG), and family laboratory). When these families were divided into three different alcohol life phases as suggested by the theoretical model (Stable Wet, Stable Dry, and Transitional phases), selected dimensions of interactional behavior in all three settings were found to vary in association with the family's alcohol phase. The new studies address two questions: 1) whether a family's behavior pattern will change if its alcohol phase changes; and 2) the influence of family "personality" variables on the differential course of chronic alcoholism using the Life History concept. A Follow-up study will reexamine behavior in our original sample of alcoholic families two years after the first data collection period. A three-month panel of data collection will again include home observation and discussion group settings. In addition extensive clinical interview data will be collected. A Remission-to-Recovery study will examine the role of family factors in the differential management of the transition from the early remission to late recovery stages of alcoholism. Forty-eight (48) families will be studied in a longitudinal panel design (four, six-week panels spaced six months apart). Data collection will include in-home and MFG Observations, and evaluation of family functioning using interview and questionnaire instruments. Data analysis will examine the power of family variables in predicting alcoholism outcome. Combined findings from the two studies will produce a typology of alcoholic families with predictive power regarding prognosis and treatment of choice for families with alcoholic members.